


Tea

by GonFreecss



Series: Irohjeong advent calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Jeong Jeong go to visit Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon after Iroh had spent several days telling him to come
Relationships: Iroh/Jeong Jeong (Avatar)
Series: Irohjeong advent calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037169
Kudos: 8





	Tea

"What it is so important that you beg me to come?". 

"I want you to taste my new tea". Iroh said as he came carrying a two cups of tea. 

"You made me come all the day here just to drink tea?".

"And to see you, of course. Now drink". 

Jeong Jeong drank the tea. "It taste good, it is a bit bitter but it is delicious."

"Great, it is my new tea and it is called Jeong Tea because it is like yours, bitter and delicious." 

Jeong Jeong rolled his eyes. "It is the last time I will come". 

* * *

On the other room, Zuko was terrified. "What did I just listen?".

**Author's Note:**

> If you like leave kudos/comments/bookmarks


End file.
